


Shining Fragments

by Buraidragon



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Warframe
Genre: Bits and Pieces of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buraidragon/pseuds/Buraidragon
Summary: A collection of random bits related to Void Meditations that either don't really fit anywhere, or will take faaaaar too long to get to at the pace I write. All works are also only lightly proof-read/edited, so bad wording and grammaring ahoy!





	1. Lavender Loss

A sense of pure panic, felt across the span of dimensions, sent right into the brain of someone dear to the being currently panicking.  
Marduk pauses in her tinkering, before sitting down on the ground and reaching back.

“Glace? Are you…. You alright? It’s rare for you to panic.”  
“L-Lotus…. She… She’s gone.”  
“What?”  
“...Can you come over? I’m….”  
“Nah, I get it. You need someone. I’ll be right there.”

Marduk pulls her mind back, worried by the glimpse she’d snagged from Glace’s oddly-open mind. A man with grey skin, some parts glowing gold. A greatly misshapen arm. Ballas.  
She can think that over later. Her silent friend needs her now. Marduk doesn’t even bother to pull on her armor, she just walks on through the Gate connecting her ship to Glace’s in only her casual wear.

“Ah… Marduk. It is good to see you. The Operator is their new quarters, trying to meditate at the window.”  
“Thanks, Ordis. Are you doing alright?”  
“I am… Not sure. Please, hurry to Glace…..”  
“Got it. Talk later, comfort now.”

The Guardian pads out of Glace’s now-former room under the Orbiter’s cockpit, and walks to the recently-cleaned larger area that the Tenno will now reside in.  
She’s greeted by the Lotus’s headpiece. The lone eye on it stares into her soul, but not as much as it used to. It’s dead, or sleeping so deeply there’s no spark of life in it.

Glace is beyond that. They’re meditating above the view port looking over Saturn’s rings, intact and devoid of a massive gap in them. They’re trembling slightly, a fragment of uncontrolled fear shaking their hands.  
Marduk approaches, making sure the other hears her steps. Glace will talk to her when they’re ready, so for now she’ll just sit against the window looking outside.

Not even three minutes later, Glace ceases their attempts at calming themselves. After a moment of pause on their feet, something in them just… snaps.

The next thing Marduk knows, there’s a shivering child on her lap. Glace has their face buried against her torso, as though they’re trying to hide away from the world. For once, the fact that they’re so damn young is apparent.

Marduk huffs and wraps up her friend in a hug. One arm rests firmly across their back, after a moment the other slides upwards and her hand ends up ruffling the Tenno’s hair. “I’m here for ya, Glace. An’ so is Ordis, in his own way. If you need to take a moment to.... Well. It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

Glace just squeezes Marduk harder. The sound of a few soft sobs reaches her ears.  
“Y’want me to sing Something?”  
“...That one song from last time.”  
“You got it, boss.”

Marduk starts singing. And before long her contralto voice fills the orbiter with a melancholic song. She’d keep repeating it until asked to stop. It’s what needed to be done.


	2. Cetus Shenanigans

The pair sit on one of the overhanging shades in Cetus. Konzu was giving them occasional looks, but seeing as a throng of other Tenno were asking him what bounties there were, his inquiring gaze was often not on the pair. Glace is in their Excalibur for once, legs flopped over the edge of the orange drapery. Marduk is on her belly, a string in hand with a single fake neurode tied on the end. It’s dangled off the side, and is gently pushed about by the warm breeze drifting through the town. It taps down on the ground, the clear fishing line it’s hung on fading from view.

“I still fail to see how this is entertaining for you, Marduk.”  
“It’s the body language. How irritated and exasperated they act when they realize it’s a fake, or when its’ pulled right from under their noses.”  
An Oberon walks by, and pauses when they see the fake Neurode. They lean down to pick it up, and Marduk yanks it back, smacking the frame in the face.

The Oberon flails their arms and falls backwards, onto their butt. The eyeless face looks up at the pair, and promptly shakes a fist at them in anger.   
“Hahaaaaaaaaaaah~ What’s this make, Glace?”  
“Five Primes, three Excals, and six others.”  
“And one more to the damn it pile! That’s seven of those, right?”  
“Yes. You weirdo.”  
“You know ya like me for it~”  
“Bah. I’ll never admit it.”

The Oberon shakes their head and pads off towards Hai-Luk. Marduk promptly lowers the sucker bait again.  
“Sooner or later Konzu is gonna berate you.”  
“I’ll stop when that happens, Glace.”  
The Tenno sighs. Marduk has known them long enough that she knows they’re rolling their eyes.  
There’s also the slight shake of their head.

The Guardian manages to trick five more Tenno before Konzu berates her. She just pouts a bit and reels it in, stuffing it back in her coat.  
“Told you. I swear, if you get me in trouble with these guys just because I’m your friend….”  
“You won’t, you won’t. Besides, I gave Hai-Luk like, fifty Karkinas the other day. And did a few bounties for Konzu.”  
“You come here a lot?”  
“Yeah. It’s more interesting than home. I’m only ever sent to patrol frigid wastelands on my earth, and this place is nice and warm. It’s far better than Old Earth’s Russia!”  
“Hn. Can’t argue with that.” Glace lies back on the awning, and once safely out of view Transfers out of their frame. They promptly lie down on their golem, sighing in relaxation as the afternoon sun hits their face.

Marduk joins them not long after, flopping backwards over their legs.  
Before long, the two are napping in the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems Marduk is a bit of a prankster. Ok then. You do you, crazy lady.


	3. Umbran Wariness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbra joins the party. He likes fish.

Umbra was decidedly odd. They were specifically odd in the sense of their own sentience-- and that, despite that, he was willing to go along with whatever Glace suggested. This is why the frame--being? Still a bit uncertain on all that-- was currently sitting in front of a fish tank, staring into it.

Then he hears something turning on-- and he doesn’t know that sound. The Frame quickly stands, and leaps onto the side of the tank. He settles himself on the ceiling, hanging there with one of the more useful aspects of this curse. He slightly unsheathes his blade, and proceeds to keep an eye peeled for whatever made that sound.

The platform where a hologram of one of his saviors load-outs rests flickers. It fades as a panel pulls back, revealing something that looks like a mish-mash of Orokin, Corpus, and… sentient? No, some unknown technology.  
There’s a flash, and now a lady dressed in blue stands there, a helmet under her arm.

“Glace, you in? Got your message about something on the moon, and I haven't heard since so I was worried.”  
So this girl knows his savior. Still a chance it might be a lie.

Umbra waits until the girl passes him before dropping down on the ground. She turns at the sound of his feet hitting the ground, but by then his blade is at her throat.  
“Ooookay then. Gave me a heart attack there, Glace!”  
Umbra growls at her.  
“...Y’aint Glace, are ya? Um. Y’want me to sit down with my back on a wall, hands on my head? If I do shady shit you can stab me?”

Those are acceptable terms. He nods.  
“Got it, mister.”  
Umbra keeps a watchful eye on her as the mystery girl sits down. He notices an ornate silver magnum on her lower back, and one if hands snags it as a precaution.

“Be careful with that gun, mister. I value it as much as you probably value that sword of yours.”  
...He’ll take that into consideration and rest it next to the purple helmet his savior holds dear.

Silence reigns between the two. Umbra stays still, keeping his blade at the girl’s throat. The girl stays still, calmly staring back at the Frame.

Fifteen minutes later, the ship Cephalon returns from wherever in the Weave he was.

“Umbra? What-- Oh! Marduk! Are both of you quite alright?”  
“I'm fine, Ordis. Guess Umbra, as you call him, doesn't know about the teleporter thing. Nor did I know about him until I found him with his sword at my throat.”  
“Ah, I see. Umbra, I understand if you’re worried but Marduk here is a friend.”

He growls again, one of his eyes deep inside his head rolling slightly.  
“...I take it you want to hear it from Glace yourself.”  
A nod.  
“...Very well. I shall encourage them to speed up their mission. Marduk, will you be fine here?”  
“I'll be good! Guy reminds me of those Fallen that serve the Awoken Queen. I know how to behave around them.”  
“Very well. I shall go inform Glace.”

The Cephalon is gone.  
Marduk shrugs, and goes to lower her arms. They’re placed right back on her head once the pressure from Umbra’s blade increases slightly.  
“Alright, alright, I got it. Keep hands where you can see them.”

Five more minutes pass before the sound of the lander docking rings through the Orbiter.   
“The Operator has returned. Umbra and Marduk are in your quarters. I recommend you hurry.”

The door opens, and Glace jogs on in. They blink a few times before speaking. “Ah. Seems I forgot to tell both of you about the other.”  
Umbra tilts his head. Savior does know this lady?  
“Yes, I do know her. Marduk is a trusted friend of mine.”  
...Very well. Umbra retracts his blade, sheathing it once more.

“Whew. Thanks for that, Glace, I was starting to lose feeling in my arms!” Marduk lowers them, shaking them out a bit. “This guy’s kinda spooky, you know?”  
Umbra growls, and gives Marduk a specific hand gesture.  
“Wow, rude.”  
The Frame repeats the action.

“Could both of you please stop? I do need to explain things. If it helps on your end, Marduk, I finally have a tea pot.”  
“I’m stealing it to make tea!”  
“It’s on the far side of the main fish tank.”  
The Warlock picks up her gun, holstering it on her lower back once again. She finds the tea kettle and gets to work, filling it with water from some sort of thermos she carries on her.  
Umbra pads to the circular couch around the Somachord. He’s going to flop on it and stare at Marduk. And then the fish. Fish are always so distracting….

“Umbra seems to like fish.”  
“Seeing as he’s finally calm for the first time in void-knows how long, I think that’s pretty understandable.”  
“...What type of bullshit?”  
“Ballas and Sentient fuckery.”  
“Wait they were working together?”  
“I think? I’m still processing what the hell happened.”

Umbra growls a bit, before making a stabbing gesture with his hands.  
“That’s right-- Ballas is fucking dead.”  
“Good. Bastard sounded like a piece of work.”  
“Lotus has reverted into some sort of Sentient bullshit.”  
“Wait what now?” Marduk has paused in making the tea, instead blinking at Glace.  
“I’m still trying to process it.”  
“...Yeah I can see why. Jesus, that’s like Ikora suddenly becoming some sort of Vex, ain’t it?”  
“Just a bit, yes.”  
“If I was positive you were done growing I’d so give you some vodka.”

Umbra perks up at that, glancing over at Marduk.  
“You know that drink, old man?”  
A minor growl of annoyance, and a nod. With a loud crack a sort of Fang-filled mouth opens. “Ggghh… ghhhiiiiiiiiiiive.”  
“...Take it, but don’t get too wasted.” Marduk snaps her fingers, and her Ghost appears with a sigh before handing Umbra a dusty bottle full of clear liquid.  
Umbra nods at the pair, and slinks off to the other side of the central fish tank.

The sounds of chugging can soon be heard.  
“...Well. It seems now I can learn if he can get drunk.”  
“From the sounds of it that man has needed a drink for a few years.”  
“He has. Anyone would.”  
“...It’s not alcohol but I’m so slipping some apple cider in your tea.”  
“I appreciate the thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yes I low-key like the Mawframe idea, but I really on see it working for Umbra. The others not so much.  
> So give it to the Screaming Dad, along with a strong drink as lordy, the man needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these I'm writing when the mood hits. this will probably update more sporadically than the main fic.....


End file.
